


Snapshots

by fyeahimking



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Layla and Will only last for like five sentences, M/M, just so it doesn't drop off from the movie, like it ends super quick, like one or two in italics i think, or any really, there isn't excessive dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: It's the little things, the little pieces build up your life and those are the only things that you remember, little puzzle pieces that don't quite fit but they make up the perfect life for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a life-summary starting at the end of freshman year or whatever year the movie opens up on. (if it wasn't freshman year, which i would totally understand because none of them look fucking fourteen (and even fifteen is a bit of a stretch), anyway if they're not freshman then it kind of fucks up the timeline but whatever)
> 
> If you want I can add a timeline, just let me know. I dislike one of the paragraphs but don't wanna change it or replace just because I do like it (in a weird way where I also hate it) and because I think it fits okay. (not amazingly, just okay) If anything seems a little out of character, sorry about that. There are two parts that kind of go together but are seperate. Like he notices in the first one and it continues for a while and then he's confronted. Sorry about that, I just really wanted to write a confrontation and I didn't think I would be able to jump from the noticing to the together without the confrontation if that makes sense. 
> 
> I don't have another piece written yet but I definitely want to write one (and am hopefully working on it as you read this) so if you'd like another, please let me know. 
> 
> I wasn't listening to the songs below while I wrote this but I'm listening to them now as I post it and I kind of feel like they fit really well. Sorry if they don't or if you don't like them. 
> 
> Bloodstream & I'm On Fire by Stateless

Warren’s his new best friend and Layla’s his new girlfriend. It’s not easy. He always expected it would be easy. It’s hard to date Layla, they’ve been best friends for years, grew up next to each other, like brother and sister, and that thought always crops up when they kiss or make out and the one time during the summer before sophomore year when they try to make something out of nothing. It doesn’t work and they’re over and they avoid each other for the rest of the summer so they can get over it separately. Once school comes around again it’s not too hard to meld back into best friends again and by Christmas they’ve fallen back into the tradition of getting each other the dumbest shit they can find and building gingerbread houses with Maj and Zach and Ethan. (And Warren.)  


Will chose track as an extracurricular, something to keep him from sitting around his house after school every single day, bored out of his mind. Warren chose soccer, for a reason that Will is unaware of. Their practices are back to back: Warren’s from two to four and Will’s from four to six, so they end up in the locker rooms at the same time. Will watches Warren, inspects with hooded eyes the way the muscles in Warren’s back glide and twitch underneath steaming skin. There’s warmth pooling in his gut, immediately replaced by cold when he catches himself staring.  


It’s almost like finally being allowed into heaven the day Warren confronts him. Instead of the expected route (Will had thought about being caught looking _so much_ ) of being accused and automatically denying it, Warren is a bit less subtle than expected. Warren stops Will on his way into the locker room instead of inside. It’s a weird, almost calculated move, if Will thinks about it but, of course, he doesn’t. Warren grabs Will’s wrists, pinning him against the door to the locker room and kisses him, flames tingling along his fingertips and across Will’s lips. _Like watching me, huh?_ Warren says before stealing Will’s lips again. Fire dances along Will’s flesh until Warren abruptly stops. Will hears the footsteps but only after Warren has whispered _catch you later_ and disappeared.  


Navy and plum colored flowers bloom along Warren’s skin, sprouting from the placement of Will’s fist, purely accidental. It’s been two years but he hasn’t really managed to understand his strength, hasn’t figured out how to control it too well. It’s been three weeks, three weeks with Warren doing this _thing_ that neither of them truly understand. It’s a simple game they’ve learned, a simple but complicated push and pull, between their words, between their bodies, between their powers.  


Flames seem to be the only thing that touch him, but not any old flames, only the flames that belong to Baron Battle’s son. They don’t really do anything to Will, he’s invulnerable after all. Warmth spreads across his skin when Warren’s fingers pad over it, not a blush, just a warmth flaming out from Warren’s, well, flames. It hurts but not in a bad way, not in a way that would make him ask Warren to stop. A lot of their time is spent just lying there, Warren’s fingers moving along Will’s skin as Will tells a story or sings along to his favorite song or just sits in silence because he’s had a bad day. These are the days that Will considers the word ‘love’ and pairs it with Warren and finds out that it doesn’t sound too bad.  


They break up at the end of senior year, it’s not dramatic or complicated, it’s just……slow. Will’s heart breaks when he reads the acceptance letter over Warren’s shoulder, Cornell has a space reserved specifically for him and there’s no doubt in Will’s mind that Warren will accept. Will turns off the television, carries their discarded dishes to the kitchen. Warren meets Will’s eyes as the latter slips on his coat. Will wants to kiss Warren goodbye but he doesn’t know if he could manage the warmth right now.  


He can’t pick a major, flops between business courses and art courses and the Women’s Studies course that Layla insisted he take to ‘better himself for the future.’ They say college is when you’re supposed to find yourself but all Will has found is reminders of Warren Peace, and reminders of how much high school truly would’ve sucked without Warren’s fiery point of view and how much college has really sucked without Warren’s fiery point of view.  


Layla suggests a roadtrip during the summer before sophomore year and Maj and Zach agree. Ethan does too but he’s in Germany, Will thinks so anyway, so his opinion doesn’t help all that much. Will doesn’t really care where they go as long it’s away from California but Maj, Zach and Layla all have intense opinions on going to New York so it’s ends up as less of a roadtrip and more of a plane trip. It’s hard to remember why the idea of going to New York was so unappealing until he sees Warren in Central Park, hanging out with a few other people. Of course their eyes meet, because that’s fate, but it’s not as painful as it was last year. Warren’s eyes burn with more than just….whatever it is that eyes normally burn with, Will doesn’t know, but he does know he sees flames in the longer-haired boy, actual flames licking up in his irises. Will turns away, fighting the feeling to go over to Warren, instead telling Layla he wants to head back.  


He feel’s Warrens eyes on him but this time his skin doesn’t thrum with the usual warmth, though he wishes it had.


End file.
